Worst Life
by Niigata Rine
Summary: Discontinued


**Worst Life**

**By Niigata SasuChiKura**

**Disclaimer: Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naru-Sasu-Saku **

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

"Arigatou Sensei " ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Yosh Naruto. Jangan suka ganti ganti nomer ya !" Iruka ikut melambai

"Sipp" Ucapku sambil menunjukkan senyum lima jariku.

* * *

Naruto's POV

Haha, asyik! Nomer baru lagi. Sakura-chan. Tunggu aku ya. Jangan berbuat macam-macam dengan Teme. Namaku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

Akhir-akhir ini aku agak menderita. Jangan tanya kenapa . Ini semua karena – yah kalian bisa menebaknya- apa? Tidak bisa? Dasar Bodoh. Tentu saja karena Sakura-chan My Sweet Darling jadiaan dengan Uchihantu Sasukecap. Merasa familiar dengan namanya? Tentu saja, itukan nama bir terkenal di Konoha City. Salah satu anak dari konglomerat Fugaku Uchiha. Punya perusahaan dimana-mana. Cinta damai. Cintai Uang. Cinta –ah sudahlah aku tidak mau menjelek- jelekkan orang.

Aku sampai bingung, kenapa Sakura-chan mau jadian dengan Teme. Setahuku, aku masih lebih baik dari dia –narsis-. Mau bukti? Ini akan kujabarkan :

Aku punya mata biru samudera rambut kuning ngambang dikali –dirasenggan-, sedangkan si Teme? Mata onyx burung bangkai dan rambut pantat ayam . Jadi tentu saja diriku ini lebih baik, seperti rambut dan warna bola mataku berwarna. Sedangkan si Teme? Hehe...dia itu monoton dan tidak asyik.

Kepandaian?

Tentu lebih pandai aku. Aku bisa dapet nilai 5 sedangkan Teme? Alah,dia Cuma bisa dapet nilai 10. Apa bagusnya juga. Tapi aku bingung kenapa seantero sekolah ini pada demen sama cowo sedingin dia ya? Kata orang dia Cool. Aku masih bingung juga. Orang-orang ngomong apa sich?Cool?Ada yang bisa memberitahuku apa arti 'cool'? Maklumlah IQ ku terlalu tinggi untuk memahami bahasa alien kalian.

Yang penting sekarang adalah 'Rencana yang kubuat dari ide cemerlangku harus BERHASIL!' Semangat Naruto!Yeahh~

End of Naruto POV

Siang itu Naruto pulang sekolah dengan dua sahabatnya, Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka biasa pulang bersama karena rumah ketiganya dekat. Ya,karena orangtua mereka bersahabat dari kecil dan punya impian sejak dulu untuk tinggal di rumah yang berdekatan. Jadilah kini anak mereka juga bersahabat karena keakraban orangtuanya. Tapi kali ini, mereka,Sakura dan Sasuke beristirahat dulu sebentar didekat pohon Sakura.

Menunggu Naruto yang katanya buang air kecil tapi nyatanya? Malah beli nomer HP baru. Entahlah apa yang akan terjadi kalau Naruto ketahuan berbohong oleh kedua sahabatnya yang sudah lama menunggu. Mungkin dia akan dihajar dan dipentungi menggunakan palu yang selalu dibawa Sakura setiap hari.

Katanya sih untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada orang jahat yang mengganggu dirinya beserta kedua sahabatnya. Benar-benar sudah gila.

"Yosh,gomen kalau aku lama. Hehe."Naruto menyadarkan lamunan kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Ya sudah tak apa Naruto. Kalau kau pipis di celana,itu lebih memalukan lagi. Nanti aku tak mau pulang bersamamu lagi!"Sakura mendengus.

"Hehe. Gomen ya. Teme kau tak mau memaafkanku?"

"Hnn."Yang ditanya hanya menjawab kata padat dan tidak jelas membuat yang bertanya marah-marah. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan menanggapi angin lalu seperti Naruto.

"Ya sudah ayo kita pulang."Sakura menengahi takut kedua sahabatnya itu bertengkar lagi.

Di pertengahan jalan pulang.

"Hah?HB?" Sakura terkejut sekaligus 'bingung' menatap sesuatu yang tergeletak ditengah jalan sambil celingak celinguk,tak jelas.

"HB?HB itu apa Sakura-chan?" Naruto membeo bingung dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Dasar bodoh!Masa kau tak tahu HB?HB itu BH tahu." Sakura jengkel.

"Tadi HB,sekarang BH. BH itu apa sih?" Naruto makin bingung.

"Dasar BODOH!" Sakura menyiapkan tinjunya, siap memukul kepala sang Uzumaki konyol dan bodoh yang ada dihadapannya.

Siap memukul….

Sedikit lagi…

10 cm

5 cm

2 cm

Dan

"Dasar bodoh!" Sasuke mulai bersuara. Sakura menghentikan aksinya.

"Haah? Apa? Apa? Apa? " Naruto yang tidak terima dibilang bodoh mulai belaga oon 'lagi'.

"Dasar bodoh!" Sasuke mengulang.

"Haah? Diam kau Teme kecap!" Naruto mulai melawan dan kini menyiapkan tinjunya, berharap pukulannya kali ini berhasil mengenai kepala Sasuke si pantat ayam tanpa ada yang mengahalangi.

-Bhuaggg-

Naruto tersungkur ditanah.

"Aduh….Sakura-chan. Kau tega sekali." Naruto meringis karena tiba-tiba dipukul Sakura-channya.

"AWAS KAU YA!KALAU KAU SAMPAI MELUKAI SASUKE-KUN! AKU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU!" Sakura mengancam,berteriak dengan kepala penuh api*lebay*.

"Sudahlah Sakura." Sasuke mulai ambil bagian.

"Tapi Sasuke…" Sakura tak mengerti. Tapi tetap saja dia menurut.

"Dobe kau mau tahu BH itu apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringainya.

"Hmmmnn!" Naruto mengangguk penuh semangat dengan mata berbinar-binar dipenuhi sinar lampu mobil.

Haahh mobil?

"Sasuke ,Sakura-chan,AWAS!Ada truk sampah!" Naruto berteriak, menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu. Yang diketahui itu adalah truk.

Sasuke yang memang refleknya tinggi dengan segera menarik Sakura kepinggir jalan. Sedangkan Naruto? Dia masih ditengah jalan menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu dengan air liur yang mulai menetes dari mulutnya.

Yaah, itu penyakitnya. Entah sedang tidur atau kaget, dia pasti akan meneteskan air liurnya membentuk aliran sungai diwajahnya.

Dekat

Semakin dekat  
Sedikit lagi

Dan

-CKKIIITTT-

"Hey nak!Kau bodoh ya?"caci maki sang supir truk mulai terdengar.

"Haaah?"Naruto yang masih tidak percaya menggumamkan hal tidak jelas. Ya. Kau tahu. Bahasa Abnormal.

Dan tentu saja Naruto masih meneteskan air liurnya. Kali ini bahkan berkubik-kubik air liur +busa telah membasahi tanah sekitarnya.-ihhh,jorok-

"Maaf ya Pak. Ini sepupu saya. Dia autis dan tidak waras. Tolong dimaklumi ya Pakk." Sasuke berbicara pada supir truk.

"Makanya kalau punya sepupu dijaga!" Sang Supir yang tadinya marah mulai tenang.

"Iya kali akan saya jaga. Sakura, bantu aku mengangkat Naruto!"

"Haah? Aku? Ih…tidak mau. Lihat Naruto sudah seperti orang stress. Air liurnya kemana-mana, kaya kali Ciliwung. Ihh, ogah!" Sakura menolak.

"Kali Ciliwung? Setahuku tidak ada kali yang namanya Kali Ciliwung di Jepang!" Sasuke bertanya.

"Errr…itu kali yang ada di Indonesia. Haha maaf aku kebawa-bawa pelajaran Geografi tadi. Hehe." Sakura cengengesan.

"Ya, sudahlah bantu aku!" Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya pada Sakura. Sakura meleleh-emangnya es?-*dishannaro*. Akhirnya dia ikut membantu Sasuke mengangkat Naruto kepinggir jalan. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mau mengangkat Naruto, orang stress stadium empat yang pakaian bagian depan serta tangan dipenuhi iler. Ihhh…siapa yang mau? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Daripada ia melihat supir truk memanggil orang-orang sekampung untuk memukuli Naruto, yang sudah dianggap sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu, karena disangka 'ALIEN ILER'. Ia pasti tak akan tega dan tak mau,rivalnya itu, mati ditangan orang-orang sekampung. Jadi ada baiknya ia mengakui Naruto sebagai sepupunya yang stress.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya,Pak." Sasuke yang sudah selesai memindahkan Naruto kepinggir jalan mulai berbicara lagi sekaligus membungkukkan badan meminta maaf 'lagi'.

"Ya apa-apa Nak. Kalu kau kerepotan menjaga sepupumu yang idiot itu, lebih baik kau bunuh saja dia dengan cara mencabik-cabik tubuhnya dengan pisau dapur. Kau buat pisau itu sampai menembus jantungnya, kemudian kau siapkan gergaji mesin untuk memutilasi tubuhnya. Kau buat kaki beserta tangannya terpisah dari tubuhnya, lalu gergaji lagi kepalanya agar terpisah juga. Nah jika sudah kau lakukan juallah padaku bagian-bagian tubuh tersebut seharga berapapun yang kau mau. Aku pasti akan membelinya. Dia pasti merepotkanmu. Iya kan? Jadi segera saja lakukan. Aku menunggu. Oh ya, namaku Orochimaru." Supir truk memberi saran.

Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Melihat orang yang baru dikenalnya ini sudah memberi saran yang begitu mengerikan, sungguh tak wajar.

'Seperti teroris, mungkin dia baru keluar dari penjara'pikir Sasuke.

"Ah…ha…ha…ha."Sasuke tertawa canggung. Keringat di pelipisnya mulai mengalir deras.

Walaupun Sasuke adalah orang yang dingin, tapi dia tidak pernah berpikir akan hal itu.

Sementara Sakura? Sakura yang mendengar saran itu tiba-tiba membeku ditempat. Berdiri gemetar, menatap takut kearah supir truk yang diketahui benama Orochimaru.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Masih banyak pekerjaan membunuh lainnya. Sampai jumpa." Orochimaru melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda perpisahan terakhir.

"I..i..ya. Sampai jumpa." Sasuke ikut melambaikan tangan,Takut.

5 menit berlalu. Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih terpaku menatap kepergian Orochimaru tidak menyadari Naruto telah berdiri dan membersihkan iler yang sudah kering dengan air minum dari botolnya.

"Hei Sasuke. Apa maksudmu mengatakan aku autis dan tidak waras haah?" Naruto mengoceh.

Karna merasa tidak digubris Sasuke dan melihat Sakura yang masih bengong dengan mulut terbuka, Naruto akhirnya mengibas-ibaskan tangan di depan keduanya.

"Hei .Kalian kenapa sih?"

Sasuke segera sadar dari imajinasi buruknya memutilasi Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Orochimaru tadi.

"Bau apa ini?Kok bau busuk ya?"Sakura bertanya.

"Ah masa sih?Memangnya bau apa Sakura-chan?"

"Bau…." Sakura mencari cari asal bau yang ternyata mengarah pada pakaian dan tangan Naruto. Sakura mulai mempertajam penciumannya-kaya dog aja-

"Iakk….tangan dan baju loe bau banget Nar!" Sakura menjauhi Naruto sekaligus menutup hidungnya.

"Ah,masa sih?"Naruto ikut mencium kemudian tertawa.

"Haha…maaf Sakura-chan. Ini bekas iler aku tadi. Belum terlalu bersih." Naruto cengengesan.

"JOROK." Sakura dan Sasuke teriak bersamaan.

"Maaf."Naruto tersenyum innocent.

"Jadi Sasuke,kenapa kau mengatakan aku autis dan tidak waras haah?" Naruto bertanya lagi dengan suara toanya.

"Berisik Dobe. Aku tidak tuli."

"Kenapa kau mengataiku?"

"Naruto berisikk! Kau itu memang autis dan tidak waras. Jadi wajar saja."Sakura menimpali.

"Tapi Sakura-chan." Naruto memelas.

"Memangnya kau tidak dengar Dobe. Ancaman apa yang diberikan oleh supir truk tadi?" Sasuke tersenyum iseng.

"Memangnya apa?"

"Kau akan dibunuh lalu dimutilasi dengan gergaji mesin dan akan dimakan." Sasuke menyeringai. Kini tampak senyum devil diwajahnya.

Glekk

"Terimakasih Teme. Telah menyelamatkanku." Naruto sembah sujud dihadapan Sasuke.

" Haha... Makanya jangan sok jago!" Sakura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hnn. Sudah sana Dobe. Kau bau."

"I…i..ya"Naruto gemetar.

"Jadi Naruto kau mau tahu ini apa?" tanya Saasuke sembari memungut sesuatu yang tergeletak dipinggir jalan.

"Iya... Iya... Iya..."Naruto melompat-lompat kegirangan meniru gaya Ipin.

Sasuke menarik Sakura mendekat. Sakura merasa akan ada hal buruk yang menimpanya.

"Ini adalah…" Sasuke sengaja memotong kalimatnya dan memakaikan Sakura BH kini Sasuke berada dibelakang dan BH tersebut kini menghimpit Sakura ditengahnya

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Hwaaaa…Sasuke Pervert!" Sakura berteriak membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menutup kupinnya takut terserang penyakit budek musiman yang kini sedang melanda Konoha City*lebay*.

Sakura blushing. Mukanya kini berubah menjadi merah sekali. Malu karena kini Sasuke dan Naruto sedang tertawa mesum menatapnya.

Sakura yang menutup matanya melempar BH tersebut tanpa arah. Sehingga kini Naruto menangkap BH tersebut masih dengan tawa mesumnya.

"Hei itu punyaku!"

**~TBC~**

* * *

Akhirnya aku bisa publish ceritaku yang pertama. Maaf buat para pembaca yang ga suka ceritanya. Cerita ini gaje abal dan humornya ga dapet banget.

Tapi mau gimana lagi. Idenya aja dapet pas mau tidur siang. Entah kenapa otakku yang lola ini nyuruh aku publish cerita ini. Ternyata susah juga ya update ni cerita. Bikin ke Document Manager masa ada yang ke hapus-hapus. Aku sampai harus ngedit ini sampai 6 kali.

Untuk para senior maupun senpai sekalian. Ada yang berminat review? Please.

Ini cerita pertama aku dan aku pengin tau cerita ini gimana. Kalau jelek ya aku delete aja.

So keep or delete?Tapi aku berharap jgn pilihan Delete aku udah cape

**~Review please~**

**Thanks :)**


End file.
